


Day 12: Rewind

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2018 [12]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Lost Light Minibot Club, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: New additions to the crew means new potential members for the Lost Light's most exclusive club.





	Day 12: Rewind

Rewind straightened up slightly to get the best angle possible, zooming his camera for a good shot of the conjunxes sitting at the base of the memorial. It was nice, seeing another couple who actually had their shit together, unlike a certain pair of idiots he could name. A certain pair of idiots who were both busy at the moment, which was half the reason why Swerve had volunteered him for this. The other half being that his friend seemed certain the green femme would try to take his head off if he made the offer.

Chuckling softly at the mental image, Rewind started towards the pair, measuring his pace so that he only came into standard audio range when they fell into a lull in the conversation. The archived video would of course have crystal clear audio from a significantly greater distance, but they didn’t need to know that just yet. “Hello.” he said, stopping a polite distance away. The two of them were unaffiliated, after all, and primus knew he would’ve been hesitant to trust this mess of a crew if he didn’t already know them.

Both mechs in front of him startled, and he smiled behind his faceplate as the green one shifted in front of her conjunx, her wings flaring protectively. “How long have you been there?” she snapped.

“Who are you?” her conjunx asked simultaneously, and they glanced at each other for a split second before Anode shifted to let her conjunx stand more at her side than behind her. Interesting.

“I’m Rewind.” he placed a hand over his spark, where a good chunk of autobots wore their badge. “Autobot archivist.”

“Lug.” the boxier of the two replied. “Treasure hunter.”

“Anode.” Anode crossed her arms, small engine revving in an adorable approximation of a threat. “Why are you here?”

Rewind bit his glossa, suppressing the urge to make a smartaft comment about distress signals or the DJD or Getaway. He had to at least try, or Swerve would be insufferable for ages. “On the organic planet of Earth, they have a metaphor.” he said instead. “If someone is making overtures of peace, they call it an olive branch. So, I’m here to extend an olive branch.”

Anode and Lug exchanged another look, this time confused, but they relaxed somewhat. “You lost me.” Anode shifted her weight, cocking one hip out and tilting her head with optics half-shuttered in unmistakable annoyance.

“I know you two didn’t get off on the best pede with all the crew-”

“When do we ever?” Lug snorted, though she did have the decency to look mollified when she realized she’d interrupted. “I mean, we don’t make that many friends in our line of work.”

“Mostly ‘cuz of me.” Anode supplied with a grin that showed just a few too many denta to be friendly. After surviving the DJD twice, though, it took more than a smile for someone in his own weight class to threaten him.

“Well, I know for a fact that Magnus thinks you’re a delinquent and Swerve thinks you’re going to bite his head off.” he said flatly. “So I’m here to offer you an in with both of them, get you some friends in the crew so there’s someone to vouch for you coming with if you want to leave with us.”

“Why would we need vouching for?” Lug frowned.

“Yeah, I’m a blacksmith and expert treasure hunter, my skills are voucher enough.”

“Not when we’re looking at extremely limited seating room they’re not.” Rewind crossed his own arms. “Now will you let me finish?”

Anode squinted at him a moment more, then uncrossed her arms and shifted to a more neutral stance. At her side, Lug sighed, and slid an arm around her waist. “We’re listening.”

“As I was saying, you’re not in great standing right now. But, if you agree to join a certain club once we get back to the Lost Light, then Swerve will vouch for you without hesitation. And Mags may be the SIC and head of security, but Swerve runs the bar and Rodimus likes him.” he paused, trying to gauge their levels of interest. Considering they weren’t twice his height or wearing visors and faceplates, it was easier than he was used to. Still, better to double check. “So, interested?”

The conjunxes looked at each other again, and Rewind wondered if it was half as strange for his friends when he and Domey had their little wordless exchanges. To be able to identify that a discussion was taking place but not tell what was being said, or _how_ was uniquely disorienting. “We’re interested.” Anode crossed her arms again, shifting her weight to cock one hip out and half lean on Lug.

“But we need more details.”

“Of course.” Rewind nodded his head slightly. “The club is, well, less a club and more a social group honestly. Name’s still a bit in flux, but we’ve more or less settled on Lost Light Minibot Club. We’ve a table at Swerve’s that’s pretty much reserved for us. Us being Tailgate, Swerve, myself, Domey, and Magnus.” technically Minimus, but he wasn’t sure if that was something just anyone could know and when it came to Magnus it was always better to err on the side of caution.

“Wait, wait.” Lug waved a hand in his face, looking confused. “How’s it a Minibot club if you’re including full-size bots?”

“Oh, there’s rules and such about discriminatory practices, so we call it the Minibot Club but it’s really Minis and ‘Junxes.” he waved a hand dismissively. Cyclonus was practically an honourary member at this point, and once he or Tailgate got up the gears to actually make a move Rewind was sure the Not-Decepticon would become a near-permanent fixture at their table.

The pair in front of him stared, looking from his face to each other. “So, Swerve and Ultra Magnus??” Anode’s face scrunched up, and Rewind struggled to suppress a laugh. He only managed it for a second before his vocaliser spat static and he doubled over, clutching at his middle.

“No, no.” he managed, lifting a hand to wave briefly before squirming a finger under the edge of his visor to wipe at the beads of coolant gathering along the edge of his optics. “ _Primus_ no, they’d be terrible together.” he tried to straighten up, to give his camera something to focus on other than the grass and dead flowers, but instead wound up falling on his aft, armour rattling with badly suppressed laughter.

“So why’s Magnus part of your club then?” Anode asked, planting her hands on her hips and bending at the waist to look him in the optics.

“Does it matter?” Lug asked before he could compose himself enough to respond. “We need a lift off this planet, they’re offering one.”

Anode straightened up with a sigh, but a smile flickered across her face when Lug looped an arm through hers. A smile which quickly grew into an exceptionally smug smirk. “I’d like to add a couple conditions of my own.”

“Aaand here we go.” Lug sighed, but her smile was a fond one.

“When we get back to your ship, Swerve owes me at least one drink.” she held up one finger.

Rewind nodded, managing to stifle his laughter enough to reboot his vocaliser.

“And, Lug and I don’t have to be Mini _bots_.” she lifted a second finger, her expression dead serious.

“Deal.” he said as soon as his vocaliser came back online, clambering back to his pedes. “As long as you ask Swerve and Magnus how long they’ve been together where I can get good footage of it.”

“I can definitely do that.” Anode grinned, sharp and mischievous. Lug dropped her helm into her hand, but Rewind could see the smile tugging at her lips. “How about right now?”

“Y’know, that’s a great idea.” Rewind grinned behind his faceplate. “Last I saw, Magnus was in one of the main rooms, and it shouldn’t be hard to get Swerve in there are well.” and hey, maybe if they were lucky they’d have a decently sized audience. After everything that had happened with Getaway and the DJD and the Functionist Cybertron, they could all do with a good laugh. He turned to lead the way back to the building, and a glance over his shoulder to check that the conjunxes were following him revealed they were, and they’d shifted to hold hands rather than walking arm in arm.

A surge of envy flashed through him, and he shook his helm as he faced forwards again, shutting off his camera as an afterthought. It didn’t help anyone to be bitter that these two could walk hand in hand while he and Domey had spent so long just figuring out how to walk alongside each other comfortably. He should just be happy for them, for the fact that they still had each other against all odds. Maybe he could get them to talk about how they met, sometime. Ooh, if he could pin down some of the idiots who were still dancing around each other and get similar interviews out of them he could make a compilation... 

“Lug!” Anode laughed behind him, and Rewind flicked his camera on as he looked over his shoulder to catch Anode laughing, conjunx on her back in root mode and nuzzling at one audial. Pit, he was going to have to at least block out the formatting of that compilation now. They were too cute together, the idea was going to be stuck in his processor until he got it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Minibot Club borrowed from [The Cool Minibots Club](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7570600), which is the cutest dang fic. Also, whether or not Magnus _knows_ he's a member of the club is up for debate.


End file.
